1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device that is capable of preventing a rise in temperature of a top chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are apparatuses that display data information, such as characters or figures, visually. A display apparatus may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a frame on which the LCD device is mounted.
Since the LCD device is a passive optical device that is not a self-emitting device, the LCD device may display an image using a backlight assembly attached onto a rear surface of a display panel of the LCD device. The size and luminescence efficiency of the LCD device vary according to the structure of the backlight assembly, which greatly affects mechanical and optical characteristics of the whole LCD device.
The backlight assembly may be classified as a direct type backlight assembly and an edge type backlight assembly according to the position of a light source. In the direct type backlight assembly, a light source is placed on a rear surface of a liquid crystal panel, and the light source emits light directly toward the entire surface of the liquid crystal panel. In the edge type backlight assembly, a light source is provided on at least one edge of the rear of the liquid crystal panel.
The direct type backlight assembly has advantages that brightness can be improved and an emission surface can be enlarged due to several light sources placed in the direct type backlight assembly, in comparison with the edge type backlight assembly. Power consumption of the direct type backlight assembly increases proportionately to the number of light sources. Furthermore, when the direct type backlight assembly is slimmed, shapes of light sources may project, and uniformity is lowered, which may cause a limitation in slimness. Thus, the edge type backlight assembly may instead be used in implementing a slim product and reducing power consumption.